Earth
Earth (or Nature) is the third planet from the Sun, having an equatorial diameter of 7926 miles (12,755 km) and a polar diameter of 7900 miles (12,714 km), a mean distance from the Sun of 92.9 million miles (149.6 million km), and a period of revolution of 365.26 days, and having one satellite. The Earth is over 4 billion years old and formed around the same time as the rest of the solar system. The Earth is the fifth-largest planet in the solar system with a diameter of approximately 8,000 miles. From space, Earth looks like a blue marble with white swirls and areas of brown, yellow, green and white. The blue is water, which covers about 71 percent of Earth's surface. The white swirls are clouds. The areas of brown, yellow and green are land. And the areas of white are ice and snow. The equator is an imaginary circle that divides Earth into two halves. The northern half is called the Northern Hemisphere. The southern half is called the Southern Hemisphere. The northernmost point on Earth is called the North Pole. The southernmost point on Earth is called the South Pole. Earth orbits the sun once every 365 days, or one year. The shape of its orbit is not quite a perfect circle. It's more like an oval, which causes Earth's distance from the sun to vary during the year. Earth is nearest the sun, or at "perihelion," in January when it's about 91 million miles away. Earth is farthest from the sun, or at "aphelion," in July when it's about 95 million miles away. At the equator, Earth spins at just over 1,000 miles per hour. Earth makes a full spin around its axis once every 24 hours, or one day. The axis is an imaginary line through the center of the planet from the North Pole to the South Pole. Rather than straight up and down, Earth's axis is tilted at an angle of 23.5 degrees. At all times, half of Earth is lighted by the sun and half is in darkness. Areas facing toward the sun experience daytime. Areas facing away from the sun experience nighttime. As the planet spins, most places on Earth cycle through day and night once every 24 hours. The North Pole and South Pole have continuous daylight or darkness depending on the time of year. Earth has seasons because its axis is tilted. Thus, the sun's rays hit different parts of the planet more directly depending on the time of year. From June to August, the sun's rays hit the Northern Hemisphere more directly than the Southern Hemisphere. The result is warm (summer) weather in the Northern Hemisphere and cold (winter) weather in the Southern Hemisphere. From December to February, the sun's rays hit the Northern Hemisphere less directly than the Southern Hemisphere. The result is cold (winter) weather in the Northern Hemisphere and warm (summer) weather in the Southern Hemisphere. From September to November, the sun shines equally on both hemispheres. The result is fall in the Northern Hemisphere and spring in the Southern Hemisphere. The sun also shines equally on both hemispheres from March to May. The result is spring in the Northern Hemisphere and fall in the Southern Hemisphere. Earth consists of air, land, life and water. The land contains mountains, valleys and flat areas. The air is made up of different gases, mainly nitrogen and oxygen. The water includes oceans, lakes, rivers, streams, rain, snow and ice. Life consists of people, animals and plants. There are millions of species, or kinds of life, on Earth. Their sizes range from very tiny to very large. Below the Earth's surface are layers of rock and metal. Temperatures increase with depth, all the way to about 12,000 degrees Fahrenheit at Earth's inner core. Earth's parts once were seen as largely separate from each other. But now they are viewed together as the "Earth system." Each part connects to and affects each of the other parts. For example: * Clouds in the air drop rain and snow on land. * Water gives life to plants and animals. * Volcanoes on land send gas and dust into the air. * People breathe air and drink water. Earth in The Vampire Diaries In the series, Nature is constantly mentioned by the witches, because it is their source of power. Nature does not have a physical form compared with the beings that inhabit the universe, but nature could have a conscience, as there is evidence that shows it may be able to punish the vampires, remove the powers of witches, and defend against beings that threaten its existence. Nature may also be capable of giving powers and tools in order to neutralize or resolve all types of threats. As a way to channel the power of Nature to witches, spirits have control of the world of the dead in order to monitor the actions of the servants. After the creation of the undead (vampires), Esther uses a combination of the Moon, her son (Klaus) and Tatia (the doppelganger) to create the hybrid curse. In order to stop the undead, Emily Bennett uses magic and the source of power from a comet to imprison the vampires in a tomb. Tree Species Laws and Balance *'Cycle of the Life: '''Every creature in the world and universe is born, lives and dies uninterruptedly. The lives of every creature are of vital importance, since matter and energy is always flowing, creating new beings, and then dying, to restart the cycle again. If the cycle is interrupted in or by any individual, the consequences are chaotic and they can take a long time to restore. Vampires directly break this law. They may be born as humans and live as humans, but at some point, they die and come back. However, they are among the living and the dead, meaning there is no way to choose their path. Even at death, vampires can not rest in peace, because of their actions in the world of the living. *'Respect of the Dead:' When you want to revive a human, it must be some time its death, because nature takes its course and the material begins to decompose. When the human is revived, the human essence returns to its material body, but causes a rift between the veil between the material and the immaterial. This fissure causes malignant or benign ghosts which can travel between worlds and directly affect the fate of the living as a result. *'Own Acceptance: Every creature on earth has skills and powers that characterize them. In the case of witches, any direct denial of their powers will cause nature to remove all of their magic, until they accept their mistake and can fulfill its duty as a servant of nature. *'Security of Species: '''When a new species is created, it must be in order to maintain balance without compromising other creatures on the planet. Hybrids are creatures that often endangers the species of origin (meaning werewolves), causing the imbalance and the extinction of some other creatures. *'Use of Magic: 'All witches must have adequate training and maturity when using the power of nature in their spells. Because witches can use the power of evil places, nature punishes the witches who try to use that power constantly. *'Creation and Destruction: '''Nature's laws forbid it's servants to create or destroy anything completely. They are not allowed to create anything out of nothing and are not allowed to completely destroy anything with life-force or significance in the natural world. Supernatural Rules and Laws Although witches, vampires and other creatures can bend the laws of nature, there are a few laws that cannot be broken. However there are loopholes * '''Nature will not allow any true immortal: Every creature must have a weakness. However there is a loophole to this. The originals were created with dark magic and spirit magic and thus monitored by spirits allowing nature to use the spirits as a conduit to create weaknesses. However for the first immortals Silas and Amara, their spell was created before the spirits couldn't monitor it so nature couldn't fight back except by creating dopplegangers. However they can be stripped of their immortality. Even ghosts can be possibly destroyed forever by being sucked into a dark void or finding some sort of peace. Anything Immortal has been shown to always have a balance, i.e the Originals had the White Oak and Silas the Cure, which would stay in the blood of the next consumer. * You cannot be both vampire/immortal and witch: Due to one being an abomination of nature and one a servant. However, a witch can channel vampires powers(unknown if they can practice magic while channeling vampire side), become witch spirits and possess vampires in which its been seen they can use both abilities but possibly not at the same time. *'Vampires cannot procreate': Vampires are infertile due to them being undead. However Klaus, since he is the original hybrid possesses magical blood properties and can procreate with other werewolves as seen with Hayley. * There are other rules to the abilities. So far there has been incredibly powerful creatures but nothing seen so far is omnipotent. There are limits and rules in the use of magic. For example, vampires and immortals must feed on blood to prevent desiccation. Even objects and spells have rules that cannot be broken or changed. For example, Gilbert rings won't work on supernatural beings, even dopplegangers. Sources of Powers *'Comet: '''The comet is an icy small body in the Solar System that, when close enough to the Sun, displays a visible coma (a thin, fuzzy, temporary atmosphere) and sometimes also a tail. These phenomena are both due to the effects of solar radiation and the solar wind upon the nucleus of the comet. Existing bodies outside Terra can be used as a great source of power for witches, but because of its complexity and magnitude, few can control energy without consequences. The comet has been used by Emily Bennett. *'Moon: The Moon is the only natural satellite of the Earth, and it is the largest natural satellite of a planet in the Solar System relative to the size of its primary. Practically, the moon is a small and dead version of Terra, as well as a support in the surf and some other aspects such as gravity, magnetism, etc. Unlike other celestial bodies, the moon is the nearest power source that is most used by witches in powerful spells. The Moon has been used by Greta Martin. *'Sun: '''The Sun is the closest star to Earth and it is the largest source of power that can be used. The Sun was the creator of the planets, satellites and belts of asteroids within the solar system. Unlike other power sources, solar energy is the most accessible that both witches and humans can use. During the creation of the vampires, the Original Witch, Esther, used the sun in the process, and because of it, vampires are depicted in Viking runes with the sun. The Sun has been used by Esther. *'Elements: '''The elements are the four main states which are representative of nature. The four elements are dependent on each other for their existence as well as the development of matter and energy on the planet. Because of its abundance, the elements are the most used by the servants of nature. The four elements are used by Witches. *'''Weather: '''Weather 'is the alteration of temperature and winds, causing rain, tornadoes, storms, etc. Generally, the climate is determined by the region. If it is extremely hot, it is unlikely that there will be an existence of storms, however, Nature can change the winds, and create nines with water remaining in the area to cause rains and sustain life. Altering the weather even if it is minimal, can make the consequences very chaotic. Bonnie uses the weather against Niklaus when she tries to defeat him. The weather has been used by Bonnie Bennett. *'Solar Eclipse: ' The Servants The Witches are known as the servants of nature, and as a result, these supernatural beings can channel and use energy or magic of the planet. However, despite their gifts, witches can also be punished by nature because of any actions that may lead to an imbalance of order on the planet. *Esther was one of the witches that was punished harshly by nature. She directly disobeyed maintaining the balance of nature because she was the one who created vampires. After being killed by her son, Esther had been forced to watch the suffering, pain, and death of all of the innocent victims that had been killed by all of her children for a thousand years. *Abby Bennett Wilson was another witch who was punished for abandoning her family. She was able to defeat the first of the Originals, Mikael but her magic was drained. Abby left her family behind after her powers were drained. Years later, nature restored Abby's powers as she reconnected with her daughter, Bonnie. *Bonnie Bennett was once a former loyal witch that began to harness the powers of Dark Magic. In attempts to prevent Elena's transition into a vampire, she used a dark spell that would allow her to cross to the Other Side and bring Elena back from the dead. However, her grandmother Sheila, also a witch, stopped her and warned her that Nature would punish her for tapping into such darkness and dark forces and defying its plan. However, Bonnie later performs another dark spell in which the Spirits of Nature retaliate by consuming Sheila with the Darkness, causing her spirit agonizing suffering and pain. Loyal Witches Although some of them have been involved with issues of vampires, they remain loyal to the nature and balance. *Ayana *Dying witch *Emily Bennett *Sheila Bennett *Lucy *Bree *Esther *Nandi LaMarche *Aja Former Loyal Witches They are witches who have somehow tried to disrupt the order, due to their selfish and evil purposes. *Gloria *Jonas Martin *Luka Martin *Greta Martin *Maddox *Valerie LaMarche Etymology The word nature is derived from the Latin word natura, or "''essential qualities, innate disposition", and in ancient times, it literally meant "birth". Natura was a Latin translation of the Greek word physis (φύσις), which originally related to the intrinsic characteristics that plants, animals, and other features of the world develop of their own accord. Trivia *Earth is only one of many other worlds. * Nature is the source of Traditional Magic, and is most commonly called upon by witches for power. However, this magic has limits, and if pushed, can be detrimental to the witch's health and can be fatal. *In The Vampire Diaries, Nature is responsible for the creation of life and death on the planet, however, the witches are the architects of supernatural beings according to Atticus Shane. Category:Witches Category:Powers Category:Weaknesses Category:Supernatural